All I Want To Do Is Make Love to You
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when Hoffs picks up a stranger one rainy night and takes him to a hotel to stay warm? [Tags to episode "21 Jump Street"]


**A/N: Slight OOC-ness. I know the song was released in 1990 and the first season aired in 1987, but just deal with it. I don't really care. I also know this song has been used in three of my NCIS fics, but again, I don't care. I also suggest listening to it while reading. There are also episode tags to "21 Jump Street," better known as part one of the pilot, when Jenko introduces Hanson to Hoffs. Anyone else notice how Tom reacted when he first saw Judy?**

**Reviews are appreciated, but please, no flames. I'll be using them to roast marshmallows or heat up hot chocolate. Feliz Navidad, everyone! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>All I Want to Do . . . Is Make Love to You<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It was a rainy night when he came into sight standing by the road with no umbrella, no coat.<br>_

* * *

><p>Officer Judy Hoffs peered through the windshield, trying to see the road through the onslaught of rain. The dark night didn't really help either.<p>

She turned onto another street and slowed down when she spotted a rather good-looking young man standing by the road next to a baby-blue 1968 Mustang. He was waving at other cars to stop and yelling something about a flat tire, but none of the cars passing by even slowed down.

* * *

><p><em>So I pulled up alongside, and I offered him a ride.<em>

* * *

><p>Shaking her head good-naturedly, Judy pulled up alongside the Mustang. Rolling down the window, she asked, "Hey, do you need a ride?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while.<em>

* * *

><p>Brown eyes framed by brown hair that now looked black from the rain met her questioning gaze. He smiled and said, "Sure, thanks. My car had a flat tire, and—"<p>

"Just get in here. You're wet enough as it is."

He chuckled and, opening the door, slid inside. The door had barely closed when Judy hit the accelerator, tires squealing on the pavement. Her passenger was thrown against the seat. Fumbling with the seat belt, he released a curse and exclaimed, "Slow down!"

"Why?"

"Maybe I want to live."

A quick glance showed he was giving her a teasing smile. As her eyes met his own, Judy could feel tension crackling between them and she found she couldn't look away. Although she barely knew this handsome stranger, she wanted him to stay for the night.

At the thought, desire rushed through her. All Judy wanted to do at the moment was make love to him. _Say you will, _she thought, glancing at this baby-faced, brown-haired man again. _You want me, too. _Somehow she knew it was true.

Hoffs spotted a hotel up ahead, one she knew well from having passed it several times before. Her passenger had started to fall asleep, but his brown eyes snapped open when the car slowed to a stop. "Where're we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere you can crash. Besides, you're soaked," Judy replied as she stepped out of her car. Reluctantly, he followed.

It didn't take long to reserve a room for the night. Once inside, the young cop sat on the edge of the bed, discreetly averting her eyes so her guest could have some privacy.

Later, she wasn't sure who made the first move or why she'd ended up kissing a man she barely knew. It didn't matter, not when he did everything right, bringing the woman out of her so many times without any effort at all.

She woke up at five the next morning. A glance to her left showed her lover was sound asleep. Judy rolled out of bed, dressed, scribbled down a note, and left. As she drove home, she found herself blinking back tears. She hadn't even known his name . . . _Oh, man, if my captain finds out . . . _Well, what Jenko didn't know would never hurt him.

Meanwhile, Officer Tom Hanson blinked open sleepy brown eyes and frowned when he found he was alone in the room. Scanning the floor near the bed with his eyes—cop eyes—all he saw were the clothes he had been wearing last night.

_Where'd she go?_

Then his eyes landed on the folded-up piece of paper on the neighboring pillow. He snatched it up, quickly read it, and then set it down and leaned forward, his head in his hands. _Oh, geez. If word gets out about this . . . Well, there's no reason why it should. And at least I have a name. Judy Hoffs. _Tom would take her at her word and try not to find her, although he was loathe to the idea. _"Don't try to find me, please don't you dare," _she'd written. _"Just live in my memory, you'll always be there."_

* * *

><p><em>Then it happened one day, we came 'round the same way.<br>_

* * *

><p>"YO, HOFFS! Wake up!"<p>

Captain Richard Jenko's voice roused her from a much-needed nap. Irritably, she rushed to the pole, slid down, and walked over to her captain's office. "All right, all right, I'm up," Judy said, the gold chains on her blue leather jacket jangling as she leaned on the doorframe. Her eyes widened momentarily when she saw the guy standing across from Jenko. He looked up at her when she entered, and she recognized him immediately. _Oh no. _

"Hoffs, Hanson," Jenko said as if he hadn't noticed anything. "Hanson, Hoffs."

The uniformed cop licked his lips. "Hi," he said, his eyes lighting up as they swiftly traveled up and down her frame.

"Hoffs, I need you to take this cat down to wardrobe 'n' see if you can take some of the cop out of his presentation," Jenk said. "And for God's sake, do something about the Jack Kennedy haircut, will ya?"

Judy nodded mutely.

"Well, it's been real, bro," the Jump Street captain told Hanson, giving the new recruit an elaborate handshake, then slapping his free hand. When Tom tried to return it, Jenko pulled his hand out of the way. "Later." Whistling, he left the room.

Hanson raised an eyebrow at Judy. "Really?"

"Okay, so maybe Jenk's a bit of a hang-on hippie," she defended the captain. "Big deal! 'Cause when it comes to going undercover, the dude is the best."

He didn't say anything for a moment. When he did, his voice was low. "Why'd you leave?"

"I'm sorry," Judy managed, "but please, please understand. I had to."

"Let me guess," Tom said dryly, "you're in love with someone else."

"No, but how was I supposed to know you were a cop as well?"

He smiled. "With this face, none of the criminals think I'm old enough to be one. Same deal with you, huh?"

"Yeah. Look, Hanson, that note I left—"

"Very poetic note to leave someone after you finished screwing him, by the way. 'I am the flower; you are the seed. We walked in the garden, we planted a tree.' Then something about me not trying to find you and leaving you with just memories."

"Well, what did you think the note meant?"

"What are you—?" Hanson broke off as realization dawned. "Oh, geez. You're not saying—"

"Yes, I am. And yes, we did."

"Man." He set down the soda can and bag of chips that Jenko had tossed him and raked his fingers through his hair. Watching him, Judy could feel the emotions that had landed her in this mess beginning to return. _Oh no. Not now_, she begged silently.

Even though one night of love had been all the two of them had known, Judy found herself wanting him once more. "Come on," she said at last. "Jenko's going to be wondering what's taking us so long to leave."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Hanson stammered. He followed her out of the chapel and walked beside her as they went to The Scared Hare. "So, where're we goin'?"

"Someplace where you can have a change of clothes," she replied, trying to ignore the sexual tension churning in the air. How she was going to avoid jumping him she had no idea.

"A change of clothes, huh?" The way he said it made her look over at him. There was a teasing look in his eyes, along with something more. Flashes of the two of them tangled up in bed raced through Judy's mind. Maybe that was why, when the chapel was a few blocks behind them and no one else was around, she stopped and kissed him, softly at first, then with growing hunger. It didn't take long for Tom to do the same.

"I want to make love with you," she murmured when they came up for air. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Judy added, "Say you will, baby. You want me too, and you know it."

"I know, but not here," Tom said. "Later."

She could live with that. Grinning, she said, "Come on, then. We'd better get started on your training if you ever wanna act all tough."

"Just don't mess with the hair too much."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Hanson."

She couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
